It is generally known to provide a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) of a known value that can be manually placed in a particular test pocket of a test plate and electrically tested at a single contact station. The capacitor then cycles through the other test stations, is blown off of the test plate, recovered, and placed in position for the next test station. This is repeated until the capacitor's value has been recorded for each test station. This current process for standard compensation causes some mechanical abrasion to the terminated ends of the MLCC as the part is moved across multiple contacts, blown off the test plate, recovered, and the process repeated. When the MLCC is tested in the final station, it may have different electrical properties than it did when it was tested in the first station due to mechanical damage.
It would be desirable to provide a method to test a single component, such as a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC), through multiple test stations on a tester without causing undue damage to the terminated ends of the capacitor and without risk of losing the capacitor. This procedure would be desirable to calibrate machine parameters to a particular value that can then be used as a standard value.